Brothers
by SheetahJet
Summary: Sasuke finally conjures up the courage to tell Naruto that he likes him. When a regular doctor checkup tells them something they never thought they would hear...what now? SasuNaru


Konnichi wa!

uhm... i can't think of anything more to say ... -;;;

I do NOT own naruto. well..duh

Enjoy chapter 1!

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Sasuke's Confession**

He was the great Sasuke Uchiha, no battle was too difficult for him, he had no family to be taken as hostages (that he liked), he was about as great as you could get… So then, why couldn't he do such a simple thing as admit his feelings for a certain blonde with ADD? What-ifs started to flood Sasuke's head as he walked down the street towards the ramen shop. No, no, gotta thing positive, even if he doesn't feel that same way about me I could just pass it off as feeling…ill… He sighed, the ramen shop was not that far off anymore, he could see Naruto there, stuffing himself with poor nutrition. Sasuke was just seconds away from turning around and going somewhere else.

"Hey Sasuke!" came a familiar voice.

Well… no turning back now. Sasuke took a seat next to Naruto and ordered something to eat, not that he even liked ramen…maybe he did, he hadn't had it that often.

"So Sasuke," began Naruto, finishing his bowl of noodles and putting it onto a growing stack. "What brings you over here?"

Sasuke was almost grateful for the steaming bowl of ramen put in front of him. He grabbed up some chopsticks. "I was… hungry," he said nervously.

Naruto blinked. "I thought you hated ramen?"

Sasuke twitched and brought a generous amount of noodles to his lips. "Well I guess not." He put the chopsticks in his mouth, he had to admit, they tasted a lot better than what he had thought. The only reason he hadn't eaten them much before was because they were the blonde's favourite food.

"Okay," said Naruto, before asking for another bowl. Naruto didn't talk too much when he was eating. Lucky for Sasuke. Naruto finished his ramen quickly. "You gonna eat all of that?" he asked Sasuke hopefully.

"Uhhm…." Sasuke wasn't actually hungry, he had just used that as an excuse. Naruto took Sasuke's silence as a 'no'. He stole some noodles out of the Uchiha's bowl. Sasuke felt his face get warm. He lowered his head, and pretended to eat his ramen faster. When really, he was using his hair to shadow his pink cheeks.

Later, when Naruto had polished off a couple more bowels of ramen, Sasuke decided to say something. "Naruto," he started.

"Naruto that'll be yen."

"Gehhh…" Naruto checked his pockets. By the time he had fished out his wallet Sasuke had already paid for both his and Naruto's food.

"Thanks." Naruto gave Sasuke a huge grin.

Sasuke turned away from his blonde friend. He was blushing again. "Naruto, I need to talk to you. L-let's take a walk."

After about five minutes of science, Naruto said, "Sooo, Sasuke, what did you want to uhm, talk…about?"

The sun was beginning to set, casting long shadows from buildings and trees. The perfect romantic setting. Sasuke shook his head. He had to say it…now. "I…uhm…"

"Yeah?"

"Well…"

"Yeah?" Naruto repeated.

"I…I like you!" Sasuke blurted out.

Naruto blinked, apparently surprised at the sudden confession. He didn't really know how to take it, or what to say. "Wh-what do you mean?" was all that came out.

"I like you…" said Sasuke again, a little more clearly.

Naruto gave Sasuke a little smile.

"Not, like a friend." Sasuke added.

Naruto's smile faded and was replaced with a dark blush.

"Do you…" Sasuke hesitated.

Naruto regained his composure. "Do I like you too?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, unable to say anything.

Naruto gave Sasuke a cute smile and grabbed his hand. "Maybe."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at Naruto's childishness…and the fact that his feelings were returned. He felt like doing a million back flips, which he was probably capable of, but he was happier just holding Naruto's hand.

Throughout the next week, Naruto and Sasuke spent a lot of time together, and on missions, the co-operated a lot better than normal, which confused Sakura…a lot. Also, when said cherry blossom girl tried to flirt with Sasuke Naruto always got in the way, he almost attacked her when she asked Sasuke out.

* * *

No clifhanger here (just because i'm nice XD )

hopefully I will put up chapter one soon...hopefully i will write it soon...heh...


End file.
